Big Hero 6 - World On Fire -
by Tyviri
Summary: Tadashi never died in the fire. However, Hiro visits him in the hospital and gets furious at him trying to save someone in a burning building who is already dead. To make it up to him, Tadashi tells Aunt Cass after he gets out the hospital to take them on trip but an unexpected masked man comes and he takes the Hamada brothers for himself. (RATING MAY CHANGE THROUGHOUT THE STORY)
1. Singing Morphine Alarms

This story was inspired by the song "_World on Fire_" by Les Friction

* * *

><p>Hiro stared down at the tiled floor as he was twiddling his thumbs. He was sitting on a dark blue chair next to a small hospital room Aunt Cass was next to him softy sobbing trying to hide her tears.<p>

It has been two days after the building caught on fire which Tadashi ran into the save Professor Callaghan but was unsuccessful when the building exploded and Callaghan was instantly incinerated as so the firefighters and police officers said.

Tadashi on the other hand was found unconsciousness, burns on the side of his left thigh all the way up the way up to the side of his navel. Hiro could remember, crying on Aunt Cass's arm as he hugged him tears running down her red, hot cheeks as they sat on the ground waiting for the fireman to come and tell them news about survivors as about every other family that were victims of the tragedy.

Hiro was suddenly stopped in his thoughts when he heard a dark creak open and his head shot up. A tall thin nurse with brown hair in a bun came on of the room with a clipboard and pen in either hand. Two long strands of hair swaying slightly.

Aunt Cass gasped, swiftly wiping the tears that were still on her cheeks. She grabbed the nurse on her shoulders with a horrified look on her face. The nurse stared back at her with a look of astonishment.

"How is he!? Is he OK? Can we go see him? When will w-"

Aunt Cass was cut short when the nurse grabbed her shoulder giving her a reassuring smile but it quickly faded when she saw Hiro. He wasn't crying but she could see the pure distress in his eyes and his foot was now jittering apprehensively. She glanced back at Aunt Cass who was now staring at her with wide eyes. The nurse's eyes were now brimmed with tears and the only thing she could do now to make the woman feel better was to give her a gentle hug. Aunt Cass gasped at the sudden close contact but shortly after hugged her back as tears were freely falling from her face. The nurse pulled back staring back into Aunt Cass's eyes.

"I'm so sorry."

Hiro's heart dropped when he heard those words and his ears were then filled with the screams of Aunt Cass's crying. She dropped down to her knees as she started to mumble to herself.

"I'm so sorry Tadashi, it's all my fault! If I took you guys home earlier there would be no reason to for you to run into the building!" She gasped in between words to catch her breath.

The nurse knelt down beside her.

"No, no, no! He's still alive!" The nurse said in a calming but apologizing tone. Aunt Cass looked at her again but this time with a slight grin on her face.

"Can we see him!?" She asked leaning in closer closing the space between them. The nurse didn't say anything. She just smiled picking up Aunt Cass by her hands and wrapped her arm around her back. She then turned them both towards the door opening it slowly. Hiro stared at the nurse as she turned around the stare back. She gestured her head towards to room as if saying 'you can come to'.

Hiro jumped to his feet as he ran by his Aunt's side, who now had a handkerchief given to her by the nurse. Hiro really wanted to comfort but really couldn't see anything he could do since the nurse was practically hugging her. He just stared at her as she blew her nose into her handkerchief. He stopped starring when he saw the look of dread on her face. He turned his head slowly and the sight was horrifying. He brother was hooked on to life support. _Life support_. If someone were to take it away his brother would be dead. The thought made him almost want to vomit. His stare was then focused on a doctor in the corner of the room. He was pacing and seemed to be mumbling to himself.

"Doctor Sal." The nurse whispered in a gentle voice. He stopped in his tracks when he heard the woman's voice.

"Ah, Debra." He said with a low voice clapping his hands together. The sudden noise made Hiro jump a little.

"You can leave now, thank you for your assistance." Debra nodded as she grabbed the door knob disappearing into the long corridor. Dr. Sal looked at Hiro who was staring at Tadashi with an uneasy look. He then looked at Aunt Cass he seemed to have calmed down. "Kid…" He said sauntering up to Hiro with his hands behind his back. Hiro ignored him acting as if he wasn't even there. "I can keep you two alone to talk if you want." Hiro still didn't look at him. His eyes just narrowed as he looked at his feet. Dr. Sal didn't want to pressure him so he gave him a comforting pat on the head as he turned to Aunt Cass.

"Ms. Hamada, we can talk outside." Aunt Cass looked at him shocked.

"But what about Tadashi?!" She reminded him. "He'll be fine. I just want to talk to you about his injuries_._"_ Injuries_. That word made Aunt Cass choke. She started crying again as Dr. Sal took her out the room.

Hiro stood absolutely still. Nothing could be heard in to room except a heart monitor, a fan, and the sound Tadashi breathing. His stomach was a knot and his head was pounding. Seeing Tadashi like this was a revolting sight. He couldn't take it anymore. He let out a sob as tears now began to fall on his shoes and floor. "TADASHI YOU IDIOT!" Tadashi's eyes snapped open and he jolted up from his sleep.

"Hiro? What the hell?! Why would you scream like that when I'm-" Tadashi stopped when he saw the tear stains on his brother's cheeks. "Hiro?" He asked slowly inching towards his brother but stopped when pain surged up his left leg. "AGH!" He yelled falling backwards grabbing his left tears brimming in his eyes.

Hiro cringed when he heard to yelp of pain. He ran towards his brother's bed in fear he may have hurt something he wasn't supposed to hurt. He put his hands on Tadashi's shoulder shaking in gently. "Tadashi? Hey Tadashi!" Tadashi looked up at his little brother and his eyes looked as if he just watched someone being brutally murdered. Tadashi then took in his surroundings his eyes widening when he realized where they were. He looked to his left and a heart monitor was steadily beeping. A ceiling fan was moderately whirling giving a cool breeze in the room. He was dressed in a very long and white

T-shirt which went down past his knees. Three 'wires' were injected in his left arm and bandages were wrapped around his left thigh and bottom part of his stomach. One also covered part of his right cheek. "We're in the hospital?" Tadashi asked confused twisting his body observing the room.

"You don't remember?" Hiro asked surprised as he started to slightly touch the bandage on his cheek. Tadashi winced and Hiro pulled back quickly. "I'm sorry! I didn't know it would hurt!" Tadashi smiled at his brother and asked for him to continue his statement. "I don't remember _what_?" Hiro stared back at his brother his emotion going back into a gloomy state. "You don't remember the fire!? You ran in trying to save Professor Callaghan!" Hiro screamed as Tadashi stared at him in awe.

He remembered when Hiro pulled on his sleeve begging for not to go in the burning building but he went in anyway. The last thing he remembered seeing was a white explosion before blacking out. Tadashi watched Hiro as tears started to stream down his face. "You left your friends! You left Aunt Cass! You left _ME_ just to be some stupid hero!" Hiro's face scrunched up in rage. Tadashi still dumbstruck by Hiro's words as he began to walk towards the door leaving Tadashi alone.

"Hiro, wait!" Tadashi bawled. Hiro glared back at Tadashi when he heard the aggressive tone. "Stop trying to put me on the guilt trip! I wasn't trying to be a hero; I was just trying to help somebody! Wouldn't you do the same?!" Hiro gave Tadashi a disgusted look. "You went in the building for no reason! You went in there to save an already dead man! YOU FUCKING IDIOT!" Tadashi sat up from his bed gritting his teeth.

"How dare you say that?! How do you even know he was dead in there?!"

"No man his age could survive a fire for that long!"

"Wouldn't you want to save me from a burning building even if you thought I was already dead?!"

"Why would risk my life for you!?"

"YOU SELFISH BASTARD!"

Hiro breathing has increased and his eyes teemed with tears as they slowing stream down his cheeks. Tadashi's fists were now clenched his eyes were bursting with rage. " t…" Tadashi said slowly gritting his teeth. Hiro scowled at him defiantly grabbing the door knob and ripping the door open. "FINE!" Hiro cried slamming the door. Tadashi watched Hiro's hear slowly drift off as he ran down the hall tears flying behind. Tadashi looked at the palms of the hands and he let his tears fall. He sobbed letting his head fall into his hands.

"Oh god, I'm such an idiot Hiro…"

**To Be Continued…**


	2. A Familiar Face

**I JUST WANT TO SAY THANK YOU TO THE PEOLE SUPPORTING MY STORY! I KNOW THERE WERE ERRORS IN THE FIRST CHAPTER BUT I PROMISE LL TRY TO DO BETTER. AND DON'T WORRY, THE STORY WILL GET MORE EXCITING SOON.**

It was 1:00 am. Hiro had been waiting for Aunt Cass for 4 hours since the doctors and nurses were explaining Tadashi's injuries. The last time he saw her was in a small hallway, crying her eyes out as Dr. Sal told her the damages of Tadashi and Nurse Debra slowly rubbing circle motions on her back to calm her down. Hiro didn't even care. No matter how bad the damages sounded or how bad they could affect Tadashi's life and career. Hiro literally_hated_ his brother right now.

Hiro checked the time on his phone as he slumped back in the green squishy chair. He was in the cafeteria. He tapped his foot starting to get impatient. He started to check his text messages, watched YouTube, and even started to take a nap. Still no sign of Aunt Cass. He suddenly got that odd feeling in his stomach. That feeling you get when you are extremely nervous for something. He then looked up and stared right into a pair of light green eyes. It was Nurse Debra. He shot up from his seat when he realized the tears stain covering her face. He sprinted towards her not hesitating to ask her questions.

"What's wrong?" His voice sounded innocent and broken which made Nurse Debra start to whimper. "Your Aunt said she was going to her car to wait for you. She wanted me to tell you that you guys are ready to go." Hiro stared down the hallway to where a huge area of the hospital leads to the exit. He looked back at her and gave her a weak smile. "Thank you." He walked off, stuffing his phone into the pocket of his blue hoodie.

He walked into the short corridor which leads to the area of the hospital that looked like a small mall. A small gift shop was to the left of the entrance, rooms full of wheelchairs and crutches, and food marts that sold mostly pretzels and smoothies. He headed towards the exit, ignoring the sweet smell of the pretzels baking, and opens the glass door observing the parking lot looking for his car.

He crossed the street without looking both ways knowing no one else would probably be at the hospital since it was so late at night. He stopped in his tracks when he noticed Aunt Cass was bawling in the car, arms crossed against the stirring wheel and her head tucked in between her arms and her chest. His eyes narrowed and blinked, quickly adjusting the image he was seeing. He started towards the car and the car door flew open. Aunt Cass looked up, her eyes were red and puffy and her nose was running uncontrollably.

"Hiro?" Her voice cracked as she began to wipe the snot that was about to drip on her lips. Hiro scooted on the car seat closing the car door gently. Hiro stared at her for a long while before he started bawling himself.

"Aunt Cass….are you Ok?" Hiro didn't seem all that sad which shocked her.

"I'm fine. The question is if Tadashi is Ok. Is he?" Hiro looked up at her when he heard his brother's name. Aunt Cass spoke again. "You just don't seem all that sad so that means he's Ok, right?" Hiro gazed at Aunt Cass in concern. "What do you mean '_You don't seem all that sad'? _What's wrong with Tadashi?"

Aunt Cass hiccuped picking up a yellow folder off the visor which had pockets. Hiro glanced at the tab. _'__Tadashi Hamada's Files'. _Hiro gulped as he saw Aunt Cass trying not to cry again, pulling out three pale yellow sheets as she began reading.

"Burns were inflicted immediately and intense pain through stimulation of the pain nerves in the skin. To make matters worse, burns also trigger a rapid inflammatory response, which boosts sensitivity to pain in the injured tissues and surrounding areas. As the burn intensities progress, some feeling is lost but not much. Tadashi suffered 2nd degree burns on his thighs and part of his stomach. The rest were 3rd degree burns." Aunt Cass took another breath before letting a tear roll down her cheek. She wiped it away with the back of her hand before continuing.

"An explosion followed shortly afterwards since the lab rooms had extremely flammable chemicals. Windows shattered hitting his face and one piece lodged into his right cheek leaving a 1-inch gash. We are not sure what happened afterwards but we can assume he suffocated from the smoke making him face plant into the floor. Ashes got trapped under his eyelids which can cause significant pain and discomfort. This is known as Corneal Abrasion. Symptoms of Corneal Abrasion

Feeling like you have sand or grit in your eye

Eye pain, especially when opening or closing your eye

Tearing and redness

Sensitivity to light

Blurred vision or loss of vision." Aunt Cass couldn't take it anymore. The papers were thrown across the car and she fell back down on the steering wheel howling even harder. Hiro couldn't believe what he was hearing. His aunt wasn't even down with half of the first page! Hiro body was trembling uncontrollably. Tears were finally falling down his cheeks after he heard about the explosion. His brother could be fucking blind and today he treated Tadashi like crap. He rested his head on his aunt as she started to rub his shoulder comforting him. He looked down at his shoes as he heard the slightest _plop _and saw a drop of liquid slowly sink into the bottom of the car darkening the fabrics color.

"Can we go home…?" Hiro asked as he leaned back towards the window. Aunt Cass looked up at Hiro back at the steering wheel.

"Whatever makes you happy?" She said in a straight but sweet voice. She dug into her pocket trying to find the keys but pulled out noting. She then checked her other pocket. Still nothing. Shen then reached her purse digging through receipts, cash, coins, even gum wrappers and there were no keys. Hiro looked back at her realizing the look of distress in her eyes. He knew this look. He opened the car door a little annoyed before telling Aunt Cass that he would get the keys for her. "It's fine. I'll get them…" he said without making a second glance back. Before Aunt Cass could reply the door had already slammed shut and Hiro was slowing pacing towards the building.

It was a silent ride up the elevator. The button number eight glowed brightly compared to all the rest of the numbers that were listed in a panel. Above the doors was a vintage elevator floor indicator. Its hands slowly move towards the eight. The elevator suddenly stopped causing Hiro to jolt a bit. He looked from his phone. Floor eight. The elevator doors opened at a moderate pace revealing a dark corridor and the only light source was the either end of the hallway with had light coming from small lamps.

The sight made Hiro shudder. He never liked the dark. He put away his phone and made his way towards the left side of the hallway. It was really creepy to look through the wards which only showed nothing but pitch black. He stopped walking when he saw a faint glimmer in the corner of his eye. He turned towards that direction seeing light reflect of the ward of the key. He strolled to the chair that the keys were laying on swiping them up with his hands. "Gotcha…" he mumbled to himself and shoved them into his hoodie pocket about to walk back but stopped when he heard a weak whine.

Hiro looked through the room where Tadashi was staying and instantly saw the dim light that was turned on in the corner of the room. It was almost like a night light. Hiro's heart froze when he saying the upper part of the sheets rise up and down hastily due to the cause of crying. Was Tadashi crying? Hiro leaned in closer to get a better look. Tadashi's whole body was covered in white sheets except his head. He was turned away from the window and his hair seemed messier than normal. Hiro felt his stomach tie up into a knot. It hurt him to know that Tadashi was crying because of _him._ He was probably experiencing more pain with the weight of thinking that your own brother hates you. Hiro must have got lost in thoughts and didn't realize that Tadashi has turned over now facing the window. Hiro heart ached when he say his brother's face.

He looked extremely tired, his bottom eyelids looked black from the lack of sleep, his eyes ad cheeks were both puffy and red, and countless tear stains ran down his face. Tadashi's eyes drifted upwards and he met with the same matching pair of brown eyes. Hiro held his breath as Tadashi's facial expression changed into a questioning look.

"Hiro…."

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	3. A Change of Heart

Hiro stopped breathing. Tadashi was gaping at him with wide eyes baffled to see his brother here at such late hours of the night, especially after the _incident_. Tadashi pushed on the bed slowly inching towards the headboard. He made sluggish movements, wincing from the pain that shot up from his left leg.

Hiro stared at him the whole time not sure what to do. How was he supposed to talk to him after their fight? Hiro brought his hands up to his chest clutching them tightly together. He looked down at his feet breaking the awkward eye contact. He sighed heavily before looking in the direction of the elevator and walked off.

"Wa-" Tadashi's voice was hoarse and he coughed, holding a fist up to his mouth, before he could finish his sentence.

"Hiro, wait…" he managed to say but only came out as raspy as before and followed by more coughs. Hiro heart was beating frantically and it went even faster when he tilted his head up and noticed Tadashi's face. The bandage on his right cheek was missing and a scar took its place traveling all the way from below his ear and ended halfway below his chin. Hiro's expression changed dramatically leaving him gaping.

It wasn't long before he came walking briskly into Tadashi's room, hesitating at first before opening the door but made up his decision swiftly.

The door creaked open and Hiro peered to the side. Tadashi was now lying down in a more comfortable position, his left foot propped by a pillow and two pillows lie under his head so it would be easier to see his brother. He gave a weak smile before making a lazy wave.

"Hey…" He whispered clearing his throat afterwards. Hiro took a step on the room before turning around to gently shut the door. Hiro didn't respond. He didn't know how to respond. He took a three steps forwards before stopping to look at Tadashi again. It was silent. The ceiling was now turned off and the heart monitor volume was muted. He just stood there without saying a word letting Tadashi look at him for a good moment.

"I'm sorry, okay? An apology is what you wanted, right?" Tadashi murmured starting to wipe the tears that were quickly forming in his eyes. Hiro gulped and started to play with his fingers. He walked to the side of Tadashi's bed trying not to make eye contact with him. It puzzled him when he realized that Tadashi was still staring at the door. He stepped forward towards him, grasping his shoulder firmly but shaking him gentle.

"Tadashi?" Hiro whispered his voice cracking a little. Tadashi's head shot up facing Hiro's which made Hiro jolt backwards. Hiro looked back at Tadashi only to see a face of sorrow. He gasped when he finally knew what was going on. Under and above both of Tadashi's eyes were red and black lesions and his actual eye color seemed dimmer than before. A knife stabbed into Hiro's heart. Was Tadashi blind?! He looked at Tadashi horrified before shaking him again.

"What happened?!"

Tadashi slapped his hand off before he opened his mouth to make a suitably cutting retort.

"Why would you fucking care?!"

Hiro yelped at the sudden contact before bumping back into the nightstand and stumbling, falling onto the floor.

"You don't fucking care about anything! Why would you all of a sudden care about my stupid eyes when hours ago you wouldn't even care if I was _DEAD_?! And you know I wasn't trying to be a hero! Professor Callaghan was a true idol to me! Ever since mom and dad died no one would treat me like how they did! Not you or Aunt Cass! Mom and dad acted as if we were the only things in the world they cared about. And after that, I became just like you! Some stupid kid that won't do anything but build robots in their room all day that no one cared about. You are so ignorant and stubborn and you don't seem to care what _ANYBODY_ does for you! Aunt Cass tried to treat you just like how mom and dad did but you turned away acting as if she wasn't even there."

Hiro's breathing paced as he grasped the words that were traveling through his ears. Tadashi was more furious than before.

"And what about _you_, huh?! What if you were in that fucking fire and I just left you to die a horrible death?! What if I didn't even care and didn't bother about coming to your shitty funeral! What if I acted like you didn't even exist like you were just some annoying jerk?!" Tadashi was shaking violently on the verge of crying even.

"You fucking asshole…" He breathed pressing his hand against his mouth truing to muffle the sobs that escaped his mouth. Tears were running down his distraught face stopping where his hand interrupted the flow. Hiro was internally screaming. He never would have even thought of the words being spoken to him. Especially from his brother. He began to cry himself once he comprehended that his brother said he wouldn't even come to your funeral if he died. His heart tore apart before he stood up wiping the snot dripping from his nose. Tadashi glared at him expecting a comeback and snarled at him gritting his teeth.

"Go away. If you're not going to do anything to make anything better you better leave while you still have the chance." Hiro leaned forward slowly getting a look of disgust from his brother. He shed one more tear before his face dived into his brother's shoulder and wrapping his arms around his neck. Tadashi tensed from the sudden loving contact. He sat there staring blankly at the wall feeling horrible remembering all the things he said.

'_What if I didn't even care and didn't bother about coming to your shitty funeral!' _

He shuddered when he felt the warm tears of his brother seep through his shirt and low and pitiful sobs vibrate on his shoulder. It wasn't long before he wrapped his own arms around his back squeezing him tightly pulling him closing before screaming tears. They stayed like this for about a minute until they both calmed down. Tadashi gentle pushed his brother away from him and placed his hands on both of his shoulders to gaze upon him. Tears were still dripping off his chin, snot was slightly smudged to the left side of his face, his eyes were bloodshot, and under his eyes were puffy and red. Hiro grabbed Tadashi's hands, holding them a little before backing up and they gentle slipped out.

"I'm so sorry…" Hiro whimpered looking at the door. Tadashi barely noticed this and he looked down at his hands.

"They did operation on my eyes today…." Tadashi murmured looking back at Hiro who was now giving him a troubled stare. Tadashi continued looking down at his hands again.

"They said I'll won't be able to see normally again. The ash that got into my lenses destroyed it somehow and I'm as blind as a bat without glasses or contacts. Everything I see is just a blur…"

Hiro took paced steps towards his brother before he grabbed the side of his bed staring at him intently.

"Why didn't you just ask for new contact lenses?!" He cried. Tadashi looked to the other side of the room a bit ashamed.

"We don't have enough money for it Hiro. Getting this treatment right now is already too much."

Hiro sat on the side on the bed.

"Is there anything else?" Hiro whispered in a concerned tone. Tadashi sighed deeply.

"They said the smoke from fire can cause headaches, reduce alertness, breathing difficulty, and aggravate a heart condition known as angina. I have that heart condition now..."

Hiro let out a soft cry.

"What is angina…?" Hiro asked, his voice cracking slightly.

Tadashi let his tears roll freely.

"They said angina is chest pain that occurs if an area of your heart muscle doesn't get enough oxygen-rich blood. They're going to be doing another operation on my heart in a couple of hours which will cost even more money."

"Aren't you a little scared…?" Hiro stuttered before leaning his face forward.

"Hiro, I'm horrified. They told me that most of the operations aren't…. successful…" He sighed before pulling up his legs, wrapping his arms around them and resting his head in between his knees. He ignored the pain that shot up his leg, too scared because of the mere thought of his death. He started crying again and pulled his legs even closer. His crying was suddenly stopped when he felt a hand gently place down on his own. He didn't want to look up. He knew that Hiro was probably crying to by the sound of heavy breathing. He ducked his head in between his knees lower when he was taking in how much money they were going to lose. The eye operation, the heart surgery, and the crutches that could be given to him if the pain in his leg is still too much to bear.

"I'm so sorry Hiro. This is all my fault..." Tadashi mumbled under his breath.

"If_ I_ wasn't so selfish this would have never happened…" He looked up and was staring at a flustered face. Hiro was trying to blink back tears when he saw his brother's face.

"Tadashi don't say that. You were just trying to do the right thing…" Hiro reassured him patting his hand.

"I wasn't thinking about what I was saying. I didn't know how bad it would affect you. I didn't even know it would affect you because _you_ were so angry and that you hated me…"

Hiro looked down before he tightly squeezed Tadashi hand. His brother could die in the operation and the last thing they did was fight. Tadashi would want to hug him back but he was too tired and his eyes flashed awake when he remembered what the doctor told him.

"Hiro…" Hiro bit his lip trying not to cry again. His throat started to ache from so many sobs that came from it but he remained silent waiting for his brother to continue his sentence.

"The doctor said that I should try to get as good as a sleep as I could for the operation because he said I will need every ounce of energy from my body before it… gives out." Hiro pulled back suddenly making Tadashi jump a little.

"You could have told me that! Go to sleep now, please!" Hiro cried. Tadashi reached out an arm to grab Hiro's wrist before he walked out the door.

"I didn't want to! I thought you would have taken it as an insult when you first walked through the door. Like as if I didn't wa-"

Hiro lunged forward to hug his brother one last time before the operation and he let himself scream tears into Tadashi shoulder again. Tadashi this time hugged him back instantly and holding him tightly thinking that this could be there last hug. He let go once he heard a door shut_. _He lifted his head and turned back to see a doctor walking towards his room. Tadashi gasped before turning back to Hiro.

"You need to hide! If they see you here they'll be suspicious and probably even call the cops" He whispered but it was in a demanding and scared tone. Hiro panicked, quickly looking around the room before looking at the curtain by the window. Without hesitation he dashed towards it covering his whole body and trying to press towards the corner where it was the darkest.

Tadashi quickly pulled the covers over himself and dropped his head into his pillow pretending to be asleep. The door creaked open and a face peered to the side.

"Mr. Hamada?" A low voice echoed through the room. Hiro tried to calm down pressing his hand against his mouth trying to muffle his heavy breathing. The doctor stepped in closing the door. He looked at Tadashi who seemed to be asleep, his chest slowly rising and falling. He sighed turning around about to reach for the doorknob but stopped when he heard a bump near the end of the room. He turned around glancing at the room confused before noticing the slight movement at the end of one of the curtains. He turned back around slowly creeping towards the curtains. Hiro's heart was pounding. He looked for a possible exit but there was no way to get away from the doctor without letting him see him.

"Doctor?" A gentle and polite voice asked. The doctor turned his head around before smiling.

"Mr. Hamada, you're awake." He brightly said walking towards him. Tadashi smiled back trying not to look at his brother who was peering around the curtains, staring at him with wide eyes.

"I'm thirsty. Could you please get me some water if you don't mind?" The doctor looked back at the curtains and back at Tadashi.

"Is something wrong?" Tadashi asked trying not to sound concerned. The doctor shook his head.

"Oh its nothing. I guess it was just wind." He smiled again and patted Tadashi on the shoulder before leaving the room. Tadashi followed the doctor with his eyes, through the window until he was out of sight. Hiro pulled the curtain back and stood up brushing the dust that was collecting in his hoodie. Tadashi gave him a weak laugh. "You're welcome." He smiled. Hiro gave a weak smile back before heading towards the door. He grabbed the doorknob and stopped in his tracks. He glanced up at Tadashi who was staring back at him.

"Promise me you'll live…" Hiro whined. Tadashi lifted up his hand creating an _X _motion around his heart.

"Cross my heart and hope to die… I mean uh, no pun intended." Hiro mad a soft smile at the joke and opened the door, closing it behind him. He sauntered down the hallway and gave one last wave to Tadashi and Tadashi waved back. Hiro looked at the elevator stuffed his hands into his pockets. Once he made it to the panel he pressed a button that had a G. The elevator door opened instantly once the button lit up and he stepped inside. He turned back around and watched the elevator doors shut gradually. He pulled out his phone one more time to check the time. 2:30 am.

He sighed about to put the phone in his pocket but it buzzed. He lifted it back up and realized that he had gotten a text message. Puzzled by who would be texting him at such late hours he entered his password and tapped on the messaging icon. His eyes scan his contacts list until he found a text bubble with the number 1 inside of it. It was Tadashi. Hiro literally almost dropped his phone trying to press on Tadashi's icon and his heart started to race. He scrolled down from the top of their conversations until he couldn't anymore to where the most recent text messages were. He read the text and backed up into the corner of the elevator.

_'__I love you.'_ It said and Hiro sank down against the wall sinking in reality. He breathed in quickly trying to stop the tears that were forming in his eyes. He texted back and sent to message before bawling.

_'__I love you too bro.'_

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	4. Heart of Black

Sorry this took forever. This chapter took longer than usually but here it is! Happy Thanksgiving everyone!

The car ride back to the café was silent. No one spoke the whole ride. Hiro only stared out the window which was now foggy with raindrops and cold to the touch. The windshield wipers were slowly smudging the droplets away on the front and back window creating a smooth sound that echoed through the car. Aunt Cass had stopped crying and she looked as if nothing had happened. This concerned Hiro a little bit but he ignored the thought almost the exact moment it crossed his mind.

"So did you see Tadashi while getting the keys?" Her voice was nonchalant and her face was straight through the whole sentence. Hiro eyes skimmed across the car before they locked onto his aunt's face.

"Y- Yeah, why?" Hiro stammered. Aunt Cass's eyes narrowed and she didn't respond. Hiro then became a little uncomfortable when he say Aunt Cass tightly grip on the steering wheel. He bit his lip at the awkward silence as he turned back to the wet window.

The ride continued like this, Aunt Cass still gripping on the wheel while Hiro stared out the window resting his head on his hand. Hiro's gaze slightly rose when he saw the café in sight. He sighed before pulling out his phone and his attention was unexpectedly cut short when the car made a sudden jolt forwards. The first thing to come to his mind was that they were in a car accident and he grabbed either side of the car seat with each hand. He made a little scream while gritting his teeth but there was no collision was made. He looked up to see that they were parked right in front of the café. He glared back at Aunt Cass who was still gripping the wheel.

"What the heck was that for?!" Hiro asked in an angry tone. He reached down to pick up his phone that had been dropped and was face down on the car floor. He shoved it in his pocket and reached for the car door handle. He pulled it slightly and it stopped midway. He blinked pulling it again but it did the same exact thing.

"Aunt Cass, I think the door is locked." He said calmly looking at her with an even more concerned look. He froze when he saw her glaring at him. He removed his hand slowly from the handle and it snapped back into place. Aunt Cass breathed in deeply before speaking.

"I overheard your conversation." Hiro stared wide eyed at her and tried to reply in a calm voice.

"What conve-"

"Don't play dumb with me! I heard you saying 'why would I risk my life for you?'! Why would you say that to your brother?! You already know he risked his life for you way more than once!"

Hiro ignored her trying to open the car door.

"Aunt Cass, open the door." He demanded in a more irritated tone. He struggled trying to open the car door pulling the handle multiple times. Aunt Cass grabbed him by the shoulder spinning him around.

"Hiro listen to me! Why would you say that?!" Hiro smacked her hand off starting to get uneasy.

"Open the door!"

He banged on the car door knowing it wouldn't do anything but he didn't care. His eyes widened when he felt a hand grasp firmly around his wrist and jerked him back. He hissed at the pain that shot up his arm and he stared at his aunt who tightened the grip when his face was in sight.

"If Tadashi does die I woul-"

"TADASHI IS NOT YOURS TO LOSE!" Hiro screamed wriggling his wrist out of her grip. He launched towards her side of the car pressing a small black button which was supposed to unlock all the car doors. He pulled backwards when a ca-chunk noise ringed in his ears and briskly opened the door. The rain from outside was cold and gave Hiro a shiver down his spine. He slammed the car door when he felt the weight from the car lift knowing that his aunt would come at him being furious.

He walked towards the café door which had a 'sorry we're closed' sign on it and grabbed the door but before he could swing it open, a burning and stinging sensation spread across his cheek. He hissed stumbling backwards and falling hard onto the wet concrete which made full contact with the back of his head. His mind went blank and nothing but pure agony shot through his body. He screamed clutching the back of his head and curled up on the ground.

"HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT, YOU MONSTER?!" Hiro's glance shot up, his eyes teemed with tears. Aunt Cass's right hand was tense.

'Did she HIT me…?'

She scowled at him defiantly about to grab him by the wrist and Hiro scooted backwards out of fear still using one hand to hold the back of his head. Aunt Cass snatched him by the wrist hauling him upwards.

"Tadashi is everything to me!" he winced at the disgust in her voice and tried to pry off her arm using his hand that once was holding his head. Aunt Cass struggled at first but soon got a grip of both of his hands and kept him still. Hiro whole body froze. He has never seen Aunt Cass like this and she didn't even seem to be effected by what was actually happening.

"If he dies I will have nothing left to live for." Hiro was baffled by the statement and he pulled his hands out of her grip taking a step backwards. He held the back of his head again with one hand and spoke.

"What about me..." Aunt Cass kept a straight face while unlocking the café door and paying no attention to Hiro.

"Aunt Cass…"

"Goodnight Hiro." She retorted while closing the door behind her. Hiro watched her as she began to lock the doors behind her still not making any sort of eye contact with Hiro. Hiro then suddenly snapped out of his thoughts when and sprinted towards the door trying to pull it open numerous of times. It wouldn't budge.

"Aunt Cass! Open the door!" He pounded on the glass tears now rolling down his face. She walked up the stairs not bothering to look back at her nephew.

"Aunt Cass, please open the door!" He screamed trying his best to somehow get in but of course was unsuccessful. He kept pounding and screaming his aunt's name until his voice was hoarse and he couldn't do anything but cough.

He stood there, shaking violently, his matted mop of hair sticking to his wet forehead. Hiro started to hyperventilate when he realized he was going to have to sleep in this weather where it was dark and cold. He grabbed either side of his shoulders with both hands trying to warm himself up in is drenched clothes and he blinked looking down at his right shoulder noticing that it had quite warm. He lifted his hand and saw a dark stain covering the cloth. He tilted his head in confusion, turning his hand to see what it was.

Hiro was then greeted with a warm red liquid dripping slowly from his hand. He gasped loudly once he smelt the familiar scent of metal and copper. His head was bleeding. Hiro panicked looking for a makeshift bandage but there was nothing except scraps of food and empty trashcans. He turned around looking at the car which was conveniently unlocked. He ripped the door open instantly spotting napkins on the floor that were from a fast-food restaurant bag. That would do. He jumped into the car and shut the door. He maneuvered himself in a lying down position before getting a small stack of napkins and placing them under his head.

Hiro coughed softly and wrapped his arms around his chest shaking uncontrollably on the now wet car cushions. He tried to muffle his cries covering his mouth with both hands and cringed at how pathetic he was during all of this.

"Fuck…"

**TO BE CONTINUED **


	5. Waking Nightmare

**TRIGGER WARNING: SELF HARM**

Hiro jerked awake with a shriek, clutching the car seat under him. He flexed his arm, inhaling and exhaling softly. It had only been a nightmare... A silly little nightmare. The memories were vivid, the slap, the blood, the monster his aunt had become. The images weren't clear, but the memories were still there, haunting him.

He stretched out as much as he could in the cramped car he called a bed, brushing the nightmare off. Sighing, he pushed his damp hair from his face, before letting his hand fall to his side. He probably needed to fix himself up...he probably looked like road kill. But, he had more important matters to attend to. Like making up to Aunt Cass. He blinked to adjust his eyes to the faint light of dawn, and then swung his legs off the seat.

The seat was damp with water and dry crusted blood droplets were visible on the car floor. He grimaced at the sight and swiftly grabbed the back of his head. He screamed at first from the unbearable pain that arose from his skull once his sweaty and salty hands made contact. It had stopped bleeding but he could feel a wound. It felt jagged and it ran down from the middle of his head and down to the top of his neck. He could tell it was still fresh because the skin on its edges had not started to curl up, and he could feel crusted blood on the corners.

He pulled away his hand and reached it towards the door handle. He pulled the handle causing a click to be heard within the car and gently opened the door. He first saw a great light. It shined so brightly that he couldn't open his eyes wide to see through it. The sun was rising slowly above the horizon and it was still drizzling. His eyes adjusted and he saw a shadow of a building. He gasped at the familiar sight when his eyes were in full adjust. He saw the same hospital that he saw only a few hours ago that Tadashi was in.

His breath quickened when his body suddenly got a burst of adrenaline and he took a sudden step forward. He stumbled a bit before he was smiling like crazy darting towards the hospital. The small drops of water attacked his body as he ran across the road and towards the hospital. His brother was in there probably about to walk out with crutches right now happily saying 'I'm alright Hiro! I'm coming home!' Focusing on the building ahead of him, he sprinted a bit quicker. His shoes pounded heavily across the ground causing to mud splash up his leg, and stain the bottom part of his red shirt, blue hoodie and his tannish pants.

The hospital's doors flew open and Hiro gained a few stares but he didn't care. His brother was going to come home safe and sound and he swore when he saw him he was going to hug the life out of him. He weaved through the people walking in his path. He bumped into a few receiving glares and insults but he ignored them completely, saying sorry or giving them a quick glance.

He quickened his pace until steps became leaps, and he pushed harder still. In the corners of his vision, children, doctors and blurs of other objects darted past him - no, he darted past them! Soon enough, there was nothing left but the thuds of his footfalls, coming closer to each other with each bound forward.

He veered the corner and his eyes instantly locked onto the blue stairs sign. He thought he went even faster when he dashed towards the tan and metal door feeling as if no one could stop him. The doors swung upon and he leaped onto the first step. Air rushed past him as his heart pounded to the beat of his feet racing over the hard ground. Sweat beaded his forehead, causing his hair to cling to it. His throat ached for air, more air. The delicious rush of air past his face thrilled him. His muscles stretched, pushed harder. His pace evened out and his legs made the stairs fly underneath him.

His eyes darted to the side when he saw a green sign next to a door which said _'8'._ He gasped overjoyed by the sight before he forced the door open with the side of his body and his shoulder. He stumbled onto his hands and knees and instantly scrambled back up onto his feet. He ran through the corridor with a crazed grin spreading across his face even wider.

"Boy, what are you doing!?"

Hiro suddenly jerked backwards when he felt his hoodie's hood being pulled back. He let out a slight gasp when he was flipped around and made eye contact with a doctor. He backed away and looked down at his feet.

"I'm sorry; I was just trying to find someone." He rubbed the back of his head before turning back around. The doctor grabbed his shoulder turning him around again to get a good look at his face. Hiro blinked and watched the man as he studied him from head to toe. Hiro's face scrunched up in confusion when the doctor finally backed up.

"Um, can I help you?" Hiro asked trying to sound as polite as possible. The doctor's face turned somber when he noticed the gap in between his teeth when he was finishing his sentence.

"Are you Hiro Hamada?"

Hiro's face gaped in fear when he heard his name in such a gloomy tone. He walked forward a little bit nodding his head. The doctor sighed heavily before he looked at his clipboard and back at him.

"Your brother, Tadashi, described you for me so I could find you. Come with me." Hiro didn't respond. He looked at the floor and a knot formed in his stomach. The doctor wrapped his arm around his shoulder and forced him to walk by gently pushing him forward.

Hiro stared intently at the floor as he felt the weight of the doctor's arm push him and he panted heavily when he saw Tadashi's room in sight. The doctor let go of his arm and told him to stay in the chair next to his room. Hiro watched the doctor as he left his side and opened the wooden door and he gasped in fear. The bed that once Tadashi was in was a complete mess. Tadashi was gone, the sheets were completely thrown off and vomit full of blood covered almost every inch of the mattress and the floor around it. Hiro looked back up at the doctor and grabbed his white coat sleeve. The doctor turned around and gave Hiro a weak grin.

"Just a sec kido." He pulled his arm slightly and the boy's arm fell heavily back to his side. The doctor walked inside and the door closed slightly behind him making a small squeak sound. Hiro gagged at the smell and back up against the wall. He sank down and he covered his nose and mouth with both hands. He ran his fingers through his greasy and damp hair and grabbed a full lock of it resting his face of his knees. What was happening? He tried not to cry, sniffling up the snot that started to drip from his nose and wiped his eyes with his arm. He watched as the doctor pulled open a wooden drawer puller out a familiar looking black hat. That was it.

He jumped to his feet running to the door and halted when the doctor looked at him.

"Tadashi wanted to give this to you…" He handed the crying boy a black hat with yellow and red markings. Hiro breathed through his nose and let out a shaky breath out of his mouth. He reached a trembling hand towards the hat and grabbed it by the rim.

"T-Tadashi…" He stuttered and pulled the hat close to his chest. He clenched it tightly, his knees buckling under him and fell to the floor.

"W-What happened...?" He could barely speak and his arms began to quiver. The doctor knelt beside him and brought his clipboard up to his face.

"You're brother went into sudden cardiac arrest. The problem with sudden cardiac arrest is that there is absolutely no warning and if it happens with no one inside the room with the victim…" The doctor paused and let his head fall into his right palm. Hiro glared at him and shot up standing on his feet.

"WHAT HAPPENED?!" Hiro wailed causing more of a scene as some patients and doctors stared at them. The doctor was still on knees and his eyes locked with Hiro's.

"One of the symptoms is weakness but we ignored that since we thought it was only happening because of his heart condition angina. We only left the room for a little bit before we heard bloodcurdling screams and awful sounds of hurling."

Hiro felt a ping in his chest and his whole world stopped.

"When we ran in he was already unconscious. He acquired respiratory failure and his pulse stopped. We tried to use the defibrillator and then immediately began CPR starting with chest compressions for about two minutes. He gained consciousness again but he was in a great deal of pain. It was almost as if he was having a heart attack since it looked as he was in discomfort and pain in both arms, the neck, jaw, back, and stomach, shortness of breath, lightheadedness, nausea, and sweating. We're not sure if he will be released today or if he'll even make it…"

Hiro pulled the hat even closer to his chest when he heard the last sentence. _'Or if he'll even make it…' _He breathed heavily and snapped out of his thoughts when he realized how loud they were talking and his whole body spun to only see everybody who was in the hallway staring at them. His cheeks burned red and his dropped his head letting his black mop of hair fall to cover his view. He turned walking towards the male restrooms now literally hugging the hat. When he turned the corner and felt that no one was watching him he darted inside the white titled entrance, his tears flying away from his face.

In the boys' toilets, his chest was heaving and his almost inhuman sobs coming from deep within his soul echoed throughout the room. He entered one of the cubicles slamming the door and locking it. He clutched the hat, giving it one more hug before throwing it and letting himself fall on his hands and knees. Hiro's head was flashing with painful memories...and the knowledge that he had no mother or father to turn to. He had no one to turn to. Aunt Cass probably still hates him and Tadashi could be dead! Hiro then tore off a length of toilet paper, blew his nose and wiped his eyes. Exiting the cubicle, he made his way to the basins where he ran cold water over his fingers, then splashed it into his face whilst staring at himself in the mirror for what seemed the longest time.

His face contorted out of anger and he punched the mirror letting it shatter into millions of pieces. He pulled backwards screaming when a few shards entered his fingers but he disregarded it grabbing a large and jagged shard that had fallen on the floor. He walked to the corner of the room and sank down on the floor. He couldn't take it anymore…

He brought the shard up to his wrist and started hyperventilating. His emotions overwhelmed him and he put the shard on his wrist and made a slow and profound cut. The actual cutting felt like he could feel the blade going through his skin but no pain. He couldn't feel anything for a while until he felt as if something exploded inside his arm and he lurched back onto the wall screaming. His head clears and he feels it again. There's a sting when he first sliced, and then his heart speeded up when he saw the blood. He knew he'd done something he shouldn't have, and yet he gotten away with it.

It felt like a release. Like the problems he had were just bleeding away. He felt like he had no problems just that one moment; that one release made them disappear. He felt like for that one moment he was in control. That he can control his pain... He felt amazing.

Hiro gritted his teeth and threw the shard across the room and an earsplitting screech erupted once the shard made contact against the wall. Blood was splattered on the broken mirror, Hiro's face and where the bloodied shard was broken. He grabbed his fresh still bleeding wound and let himself fall on the floor tears rushing down his face.

"I c-can't take t-this anymore…"

TO BE CONTINUED


	6. Braille

The hot, salty tears were flooding Hiro's cheeks and dripping off his chin. He opened his mouth to say something to calm himself down, anything, but all that came out were deep, gut-wrenching sobs that tore through his chest and convulsed his small body. He planted his head face down on the cold tiled floor, shaking and gasping.

"I-I can't d-do this," he choked, rocking back and forth. "People...doctors at this hospital, they ask questions. And then everyone keeps telling me to-"

He choked again not caring that he was talking to himself probably sounding crazy.

"They tell me not to worry, that he'll be fine, that is was for the best." Hiro drew in a deep enough breath to say, "But it's not the best!" Coughing, wheezing and crying, he couldn't stop.

He balled up hugging his knees tight as a bitter gust lashed against his face. He tried not to start crying again, he did, but one tear edged down his numb cheek. It fell onto the top of his hand and made its way down to the floor. Burying his head in his arms and knees out of shame and sorrow, more salty droplets seeped from his eyes. He _looked _weak, the one thing he did not want to look. But worst of all, he _felt_ weak, he felt powerless and all he wanted to do was cry.

The fresh crimson wound on his wrist oozed sticky, thick, and gelatinous blood staining his face and hoodie. He gagged at the revolting yet familiar rustic odor. He felt intense, piercing pain shooting up his arm. The world seemed in hyperdrive as adrenaline pulsated through his veins with loud booms, every sound is magnified to a countless number.

He couldn't breathe, his vision clouding. There were hallucinations flashing before his eyes as he stared at the pool of blood below his arm.

He tried to avert his eyes from the horrific scene of the scarlet liquid cascading down his arm. Just looking at it made his heart pound viciously, his head spin, and his stomach knot. He slapped his hand over his mouth, retching, trying to avoid vomiting on the floor that would accompany the dense blood. He's seen enough of that today… He forced himself up, extending his elbow onto the stained floor causing him to lay at an angle. Shoving forwards, he pushed himself upwards, grunting at the sharp pain that would jolt through his wrist.

He sat up on his knees and let himself collapse onto the wall behind him. Dizziness had taken over his mind and he couldn't think straight. His breath was short, he was sweating profoundly, and body started to go numb. He lifted his bloodied arm and pulled down the blue, stained sleeve that hid the wound. He was bleeding. He was bleeding badly…

He wiped his tears with his clean sleeve and unsteadily stood up. He gently pushed a tan cubicle door open, his eye immediately fixated on the toilet paper. He grabbed the whole roll and exited the cubicle hastily. He walked towards the sinks and set the roll on the silver soap dispenser. He pulled the faucet's handle that had the letter _'c'_ printed on the top and watched as a clear stream of liquid poured down the basin into the drain.

He steadily placed his wounded wrist under the sink and his eyes suddenly widened out of agony. His arm lurched back, and he shrieked as a stinging sensation shot through his arm through the rest of his body.

He grabbed his wrist as icy water mixed with blood poured out. He knew it would hurt like crap, but it was the only way to stop it from getting infected without letting anyone know. He sniffled back tears as the pain started to die down and he reached his arm towards the toilet paper. He pulled it gently making sure it could be long enough to use as a bandage and put the toilet paper in his mouth to be held by his teeth.

He waved his hand in front of a paper towel dispenser and a red light blinked at the bottom causing a small piece of paper to emit followed by a long buzzing noise. He ripped the paper from its place and placed it under the still running water, letting it soak. He pulled it back when it was completely drowned with water and hesitantly placed it on his wrist, time to time wincing at the pain.

He reached his good arm to the toilet paper that hung from his mouth and wrapped it around his wrist as if it was a bandage. He snatched the two ends that hung loosely as they swayed around and tied them together in a tight knot. Not to tight, but tight enough for the blood to stop oozing from his wound.

He groaned as he ripped a few paper towels and soaked them in the water and walked towards the pool of blood in the corner of the room. He knelt down, dropping all the paper to let them soak and exited the restroom without bothering to try and clean up the gore.

Tadashi became aware of sounds at first. An annoying beeping, the murmur of voices. Then he smelt the room around him, anesthetic, flowers, and something he couldn't quite put his finger on. He felt sore, all over his body. Everything hurt. If it hurts so much when he's just lying here, then it's going to be terrible when he's forced to move. His eyes slowly slid open, to a dim light above him, but even turned down low, it's blinding. He squinted his eyes for a second, cringing.

His eyes adjust and they darted around the room. The walls were painted a sterile white; on the wall facing the bed is a bulletin board, covered with pictures, cards and drawings. Along the wall is a counter and cupboards above it, and there are flowers lining almost every inch of the counter, bright, happy flowers that just don't seem to fit the mood in the room, even though he's not exactly sure what the mood is. He didn't understand where he was. He kept looking for some indication, but couldn't find any.

He looked down at his body, covered in droplets of blood, pale and about millions of wires connected to his arm transporting blood from blood banks. A nasal mask was placed over his nose and mouth helping him breathe.

He was in the emergency room.

The scene rushes back to his mind. The horrific sound of the blood splattering against the floor, the doctor's panicking, distressed face as he ran through the door trying to get Tadashi on a stretcher. The ghostly blurs of nurses, the shattering of glass, a short but loud scream from him, then darkness.

A monitor goes off beside his bed, and he realizes his heart is pounding with the memory and tears have started to fall from his eyes.

The door opens and a nurse in a white coat enters.

"You're awake!" she says brightly

Tadashi stared at her as she walked over to the heart monitor seeming to study something. She clapped her hands together and made a short joyful squeal.

"You won't be needing this anymore!" She pulled off the mask and placed it on top of the heart monitor, quickly facing back to Tadashi and slightly tilting her head.

"How are you feeling?"

"What- no- is -is Hiro okay?" He stuttered

"Who? Who is Hiro…" she hesitates

"M-my brother. Really short and skinny. He's fourteen years old. Does he know what happened? Could you tell_ me_ what happened?" He whispered. He needed someone to confirm to him what happened and that his brother also knew what happened.

"You had gone through sudden cardiac arrest. You will probably be here for about ten or twenty minutes but you will be let out today! Both your legs had the flow of circulation cut off which we had to work on to get the blood flowing again. Your right arm is going to be temporarily paralyzed, but it will go away. Your brain has been damaged due to the lack of oxygen. Internal bleeding -we had to operate- but you survived..."

Tadashi gawked at the reply and watched as she walked to a cupboard opening the door, grabbing a small brown bottle with a white cap. She closed the cupboard and bent down a bit to grab a medium-sized cotton cloth from a clear jar on the counter.

She turned back around, trying to look as happy as possible, but it quickly faded when she saw the emotion on Tadashi's face when he saw the yellow label on the bottle.

Hydrogen Peroxide.

"Why do you need that?" He asked blinking, backing away from the nurse as she pulled up a chair next to him. She looked at the bottle and back at Tadashi.

"We haven't really been taking care of your burns as much as your heart. It's already gotten too infected and this is one of the only things we can use right now for it to get better. The burn on your leg is fine, your navel area is the problem."

Tentatively, she started to unwind the gauze that the doctors had wrapped around his stomach earlier. Tadashi winced in pain as the bandage stuck to his body with a film of dead skin and dried blood. He almost didn't want to look down as she removed the last of the dressings, fearing the burns would start to fester.

He squeezed his eyes shut when he heard the small rattle of the cap being twisted off and turned his head away in the opposite direction. The nurse slightly tilted the bottle downwards and the clear liquid poured on the cloth darkening its color.

She gave Tadashi one more weak smile before pressing the cloth on his wounded stomach.

Eyes widened as Tadashi shifted his gaze to the damp blob cloth on his skin

He collapsed on the bed as he felt the pain as strong as one hundred daggers sinking into his stomach. Groaning and screaming with anguish, he writhed about on the bed, clutching the pillow behind his head. His eyes were watery with the sheer pain and his breathing came out in sharp, shallow rasps. Sweat dripped down the side of his face and covered his forehead in a thin sheen.

"O-Ow…" he croaked, his fraught tone made his words almost inaudible, but it still echoed though the empty room.

The nurse pulled away leaving the cloth on his stomach.

"I'm sorry, but you're going to have to bear with it. Okay?"

Tadashi grimaced when he felt her hand place on the cloth again, the pressure causing more liquid to seep from the cloth and onto his burns. This was unbearable.

This seemed to go on for hours in Tadashi's point of view but it only lasted for about a minute and she was done.

"There! You are all good!" She said starting to ball up the gauze in her hand.

"Just a sec." She stood up leisurely walking back to the counter and grabbed a fresh roll of bandages and a small bottle of ointment. She hurried back, unrolling the tan fabric and pouring a small amount of cream on the underside of the gauze. She wrapped it around starting from his chest and ending at his waist.

"Just in case the pain starts to ache in any other places." She clarified. Tadashi solemnly looked to the corner of the room and sighed.

"Can I see my brother?"

"I'm sorry I don't kno-"

"Then can I at least see my aunt!"

The nurse wrinkled her nose at the rude reply from the patient and sighed. With a grunt of anger, she turned towards the door, walking silently and pushed gingerly at the rough metallic exit.

"Oh my god! Are you OK!"

Aunt Cass yelped running towards Tadashi giving him a breath taking hug. She smiled knowing her nephew was alright and pulled back wiping her tear teemed eyes. Tadashi smiled back but his demeanor changed when he say her holding some sort of white clothing behind her back.

"Aunt Cass…"

She nodded her head quickly placing her hand on his shoulder. Tadashi blinked and pointed at the object.

"What's that?"

Aunt Cass's face slightly contorted and she pulled from her back a large white hoodie with black sleeves and hood. He observed it more and saw two letters sewed on the upper left side next to the armpit.

T H, His initials…

"Who-who made this..?"

Aunt Cass crossed her arms over her chest and looked a down at her feet.

"Two nights ago, I saw Hiro in the garage sleeping in a chair with his head on the desk. He had this hoodie on the desk with a black thread on a needle in his hand. He made this for you."

She handed the clothing to him setting it on his lap. Tadashi was silent. How was his brother so good a sewing? It looked professional! He traced his fingers over his black initials and let out a shaky breath.

"Where. Is. Hiro."

He choked. Aunt Cass shrugged and turned away. "I don't know…"

Tadashi glared at her and leaned forward.

"What do you mean _'I don't know'_?!"

Aunt Cass groaned. "The last time I saw him he was in the back of the car sleeping."

"Wait, why was he in the back of the?!"

"Does it matter?!"

"Yes it does! What did you do to-"

"HIRO IS NOT IMPORTANT RIGHT NOW!"

Tadashi's scowl intensified when those words poured out of her mouth. He felt like punching her right in the gut to make her regret the words she said, but he calmed down, relaxing his once tense fists.

"What is wrong with you…" He softly said but it had an angry edge in the tone. Aunt Cass, disgusted by Tadashi's attitude, backed away towards the door and grabbed the door knob behind her.

"Fine. I'll find your little precious baby for you, but don't say I didn't warn you when he doesn't give a shit about what is happening."

She slammed the door behind her and Tadashi watched as she stomped down the hallway. He looked down back at the hoodie and scooped it into his hands. He hugged it tightly and let it clean up the tears that now flowed freely down his face.

"Otouto..."

**OMG First of all I want to thank everyone who is following this story and faving it and reviewing it, it's just omg sorry I just can't believe it. Sorry this took forever. I had to rewrite a bunch of paragraphs until I was satisfied with them. (BTW ****_Otōto_**** means younger brother in Japanese I'm pretty sure)**

**EDIT: Thanks prussianpunk for correcting my horrible translation XD (btw I swear in the next chapter everyone will be able to forgive Aunt Cass for her behavior c:)**

**EDIT 2: Alright guys I need to tell you something. I've been seeing some really cool tumblr fanart about Last Of Us AU when Joel is replaced by Tadashi and Ellie is replaced by Hiro. I just wanted to ask you guys if you want me to continue this story, finish and then create the new Last Of Us story or go back and forth making new chapters for the stories. Give me your opinion on the reviews :)**


	7. Tränen

"…and there you go…" a doctor calmly cheered on, walking silently behind Tadashi. Tadashi stumbled a bit at first with his new crutches, but he was getting used to it. It was even harder to do since he was technically blind. He sighed extending his arms forwards which were shortly followed by long gray crutches. He smiled once he was able to walk at a normal pace, the sound of the crutches hitting the floor in a good rhythm.

"Excellent work, Mr. Hamada." The doctor says gently patting him on the back

"You can rest now; I'll go get the clothes you ordered so you can go home."

Tadashi nodded and sat down on a nearby chair, resting his bandaged leg on another. The doctor stayed and watched to make sure Tadashi was situated and wouldn't hurt himself. After hearing a sigh of relief, he turned around continuing to walk.

"Wait!"

His head jerked at the sudden order, but he acted as if it was said in a more polite tone.

"Yes, Mr. Hamada?"

Tadashi looked down at the floor and awkwardly rubbed the back of his head.

"Don't bother getting a shirt, I already have one."

"But Mr. Hamada, you don't have to wear hospital-"

"No, no, no, not this, somebody already brought me shirt."

The doctor tilted his head in confusion and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Who did?"

Tadashi looked back up at his doctor and sighed trying to hold back tears.

"My brother…" The doctor watched the patient as he laid his head on the wall with a slight _thump, _twiddling his thumbs in a circular motion. He nodded once more before turning back around and stopping a few moments later.

"Would you like me to get your brother?"

Tadashi lifted his head looking straight forwards. "It's fine, my… aunt is already getting him…"

Tadashi tried to hold back the tears that were threating to fall from his red itchy eyes. "Thank you though."

The doctor smiled and walked off leaving Tadashi alone in the hall. Tadashi swiftly pulled a hand to his mouth to muffle the cries that escaped. Tears were now freely falling from his burning red cheeks and hitting the tilted flooring. Hiro had to of known about this by now, what would be his reaction to seeing him? Was Aunt Cass telling the truth about not caring that he nearly died…? Tadashi let out a shaky breath before sitting up from his chair and leaning forward so that he hunched over the edge.

"God dammit, Hiro…"

* * *

><p>Aunt Cass trudged through a crowded hall. People were scurrying about, chatting amongst each other, but she didn't seem to pay them any attention. Her hands were clenched and her whole demeanor seemed heated. A frown evident on her face as she thought of... him. The more she thought about it the deeper her brow furrowed. God, how she missed how he would hug her as a child. But then she recalled how he acted just last night. Her face contorted in a mix of rage and sorrow at that thought. There was no way he was going to forgive her, and even if he did, their whole relationship could change.<p>

She walked past a large group of teenagers who seemed to be talking about text messages, Facebook statuses and more things that didn't have to do anything with the hospital. She hated those kinds of people. Talking all willy-nilly when people are literally dying in the same building. It disgusted her.

She strolled by a small book store which held amounts of any type book wanted. She tried looking in the cafeteria, some waiting rooms; she even risked walking into the male restrooms. There was still no sign of Hiro. Aunt Cass pouted stopping on the middle of the crowd. She cupped her hands together around her mouth and shouted.

"HIRO, HIRO!" no response. She tried this a few more times, walking into different directions and areas of the hospital. Nothing. She grunted out of annoyance and pulled her phone from the pocket in her jeans. Her fingers swiftly texted Hiro a message and hit the send button. She sighed, shoving her phone into her pocket and continued on her search for her nephew.

* * *

><p>The main hall smelt like a synthetic, clean death and the florescent lights glared on the tile floors. It was filled with people, laughing and talking loudly both to each other and on cellphones, children running next to them all, pulling each other's hair and shouting at one another. One young boy in particular was ignored by them, Hiro, deep in his own dreary thoughts. His slim shoulders were slumped forward with jet black hair in disarray from lack of sleep, shock, and traumatization, covering half-closed eyes with bags under them, eyes that appeared so black you'd think he wore contacts though in fact they were dark gray. Those dark orbs turned downward in a saddened expression, his mouth looking as if he hadn't smiled for a year. With his hands shoved into his dark blue hoodie exposing his red and white shirt at the opening, what went through his mind is what kept him up all day: the heart attack of his brother. At one point, his mind wandered too far into thought, he bumped into a guy who cursed at him and raised a fist, but he paid him no heed.<p>

Everything was happening too fast and Hiro couldn't handle it all at once. A few days ago, Aunt Cass was one of the most caring people in his life and would never let anyone hurt him, now she hates him with all her heart and wouldn't mind seeing him dead at her feet. Tadashi could have been dead for all he knew, and even if he wasn't, he wouldn't be able to see unless he is given new contacts or glasses.

This being in his thoughts, Hiro stopped in the middle of the hall with his head still down and now tensed shoulders. The wave of people walked around him without a thought, going on with their lives. His eyes then shut tight and brought his chin towards his chest as he failed at holding on his tears. A few escaped, rolling down his cheeks as he bit his bottom lip to stop himself. Tadashi and him had been so close when they were younger and in their normal family, but _complications_ came and they were taken away to their aunt to live with her until they were ready to leave or kicked out. The image of him popped into his head and he snapped his head up slowly, eyes dry of tears and now of emotion and his hair still blocking his eyes as he took a few more steps forward, which he would continue to do until he heard about his brother.

He eyed down some of the doctors and nurses that would pass by him, frantically yanking at his sleeve, which was stretched out because of the makeshift bandage, and tried to turn in the opposite direction. This happened every about every five minutes and once, a doctor actually walked up to him to ask why his sleeve was stained. He didn't reply and just made a dorky smile, explaining that while he was in the cafeteria he spilt some ketchup on the table. The doctor just nodded smiling and left without looking back.

Hiro gazed at the front entrance of the hospital. He could just leave right now. He looked back making sure Aunt Cass was not in sight, and when she was not seen, he treaded forwards. He grabbed the hood that hung loosely at his neck and brought it down halfway past his eyes so his face would have been hard to spot. He shoved the door open with his shoulder and disappeared outside.

* * *

><p>The sun is receding, and Hiro was walking alone, caressed by the breezy light of the late dawn. Then suddenly, he felt a large drop on his right arm.<p>

_Is it raining?_

He looked up. The clouds seemed darkened but not dark enough for it to rain…seconds later another drop. Then, with the sun still slightly perched in the sky behind some shady gray clouds, he was drenched in a shower of rain. The rain looked like tears from the eyes of the clouds, softly falling on the ground with a light pitter-patter sound. On the streets, everyone hurries along, going about their own business trying to avoid the rain. In a few minutes, the sidewalks were literally empty. The only sounds were the cars that drove on the street, the rain, and the noise of his own breath as he dreadfully wandered through the cold, dark path.

* * *

><p>Aunt Cass ran towards the entrance of the building, slamming the doors forwards.<p>

"Hiro!" She had spotted Hiro from the second floor the moment he put his hood on and walked outside.

"Hiro! Please come back!" Aunt Cass pleaded running towards him with her arms crossed around her chest to try and warm herself up.

Hiro froze at the sound of the person. He flipped around to only see his aunt darting towards him. He turned on his heels and ran off in the opposite direction, pulling the rim of his hood lower over his eyes, and with naught a care of where he would end up.

His eyes were storm clouds, his voice thunder. He stumbled on his feet, looking back. "No, stop following me!" he bawled. He broke out, tears blinding him; he hurtled past a stoplight pole, famished for breath.

_Why? Why me?_

His foot caught on the curb on the other side of the road. Still sobbing, he launched in the air, crashed like a plane on the asphalt. Pain jarred throughout his, jaw, ribs, waist, wrist, knee, and his chest above all. His face crumpled. "Stop following me!" he repeated. In fetal position he curled up, held his face, covered his eyes as if that would make Aunt Cass go away. He opened a gap between his fingers, peeking at the woman who was across the street, staring at him with disturbed eyes. Aunt Cass…

"Hiro, oh my God!" Her mind a cauldron of confusion, her legs raced towards her beaten nephew. Hiro sat up and wiped his eyes. He took a shaking breath, swallowed a hiccup, and pushed his hair behind his ears. Aunt Cass swiped up Hiro in her arms and stood up, carrying him bridal style.

Hiro tried to squirm out of her grip and cried.

"IIE, YAMETE! HANASHITEYO!"*

"Hiro, Naku na! Ugokanaide!"*

Aunt Cass dropped him to his knees and held him by his wrists, his back turned on the stoplight post.

_Oh God not again_

"TASUKETE!"*

"Oy, damare. Chotto kiitekureyo! ."*

Hiro stopped breathing when Aunt Cass finally got him to stay still. He locked eyes with her and he noticed that tears had started to well there, barely flowing down to her cheeks.

"What do you want..?" Hiro choked.

Aunt Cass didn't reply. Instead, she pulled him close to her stomach and embraced him. Hiro, stunned by this sudden contact of affection, sat there on his knees while Aunt Cass cried into his shoulder.

"Gomen'nasai…"* She whispered, hugging him tighter thinking it would help him forgive her.

She pulled back away and saw a look of disgust and hatred. Aunt Cass sighed, pulling her hands up to chest and clasping them together she spoke.

"Tadashi wanted me to tell-"

"Tadashi!"

Hiro gawked at Aunt Cass and stood up.

"Where is he?"

Aunt Cass stood up with him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Hiro-"

"DOKO!?"* Hiro screamed bringing his fist into the air and jerking them back down. Aunt Cass whimpered and pointed towards the hospital with her head down.

"He was in the emergency room the last time I saw him…"

Hiro turned around and stared at the building and without hesitation, he was darting towards it. Aunt Cass watched as he disappeared in the shower of rain into the building without looking back, not caring what that his aunt was left in the cold.

* * *

><p>"Tadashi!" Hiro burst through the doors, scrambling to his feet. He scurried towards the hall which leads to two doors that had a red label above each.<p>

_Special Care_

Hiro gasped at the sight. That special care hall contained the emergency room where Tadashi was. He snapped back to his thoughts and went full speed towards the doors, occasionally bumping into some people.

"I'm coming Tadashi…"

Tadashi was now half-asleep in his chair. His head was slightly tilting downwards and his chin rest upon his chest. Tear stains were easily seen on his face and snot was slowly flowing down from his nostrils. He was mumbling softly to himself to calm down but it wasn't working that well. He could only think about his brother. His mind couldn't disregard the sight of his face the last time he saw him; crying his eyes out and hugging him endlessly afraid that it could have been the last time he would of ever saw him.

"_But what if he was just pretending? What if Aunt Cass was right about-"_

"Nii-chan…?"*

Tadashi's eyes snapped open and his head flicked around and he saw his brother standing there, face gawking and him just seeming like he was in total bewilderment.

"Oh my God, Hiro…"

He watched as his brother slowly walked up to him, tears forming in his eyes, and stopped right in front of him.

Tadashi sat up from his seat, now facing Hiro almost at eye level, Hiro being a little bit higher.

"Hiro…"

* * *

><p>Hiro's head felt heavy and his sight was becoming fuzzy. The room around him was losing its brightness and falling dark around Tadashi's body. His vision was like a tunnel now and Tadashi was standing in the middle. Everything around him was gone, and all he could think to do was hug the only person still left. Was he really here? Reaching his hand out he grazed his fingers against his brother's right arm, they didn't fall through the air, and they brushed across his fair soft skin. Looking up at him, he felt melted; he was here, with him. Like a surge of electricity flowing through him, he felt his arms go up and wrap behind his neck, his cheek rest between his brother's chest and stomach.<p>

"It's actually you...y-you're here." he acknowledges the feel of Tadashi's arms around his torso and his hands resting on his back. This wasn't enough. The warmth venting from his body wasn't proof he was here. For some reason, he felt like he had to say it aloud for it to be true.

"T-T-Tadashi…"

He turned his face show that his cheek was now gently laying on his brother's chest as his faced turned red from the tears that had now fallen from his eyes.

"Shhhh… don't cry, Hiro, it's okay. I'm here…" Tadashi muttered to his brother. Hiro grinded his teeth back and forth, as tears silently filled his eyes. His shaking hands became clenched fists and he dug his fingers into Tadashi's shirt as he bit his quivering lip. His voice seemed caught in his throat as he struggled to form his name. As tears rolled down his face he sobbed into his brother's stomach.

"Nii-chan…"* he choked tightening his grip when he felt Tadashi slowly let them sink to their knees.

"Everything is okay." Tadashi reminded him, combing his hair fondly.

"I'm okay, you're okay; we're okay."

* * *

><p><strong>Translations:<strong>

**"****IIE, YAMETE! HANASHITEYO!" (NO, STOP, LET ME GO!)**

**"****Oy, Hiro, Naku na! Ugokanaide!" (Hey, Hiro, Stop crying! Stop moving!)**

**"****TASUKETE!" (HELP!)**

**"Oy, damare. Chotto kiitekureyo! ." (Hey, shut up! Listen to me!")**

**"****Gomen'nasai…" (I'm sorry)**

**"DOKO!?" (WHERE!?)**

**"Nii-chan..." (Brother...)**

**The title of the story literally means_ tears_ or _weeping_ from Dutch or German (I think... lol)**

**THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH TIMES A THOUSAND. YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME FOR YOUR REVIEWS, FAVORITES, AND FOLLOWS! HAPPY HOLIDAYS**


	8. Tenshi to Yōkai

The two brothers have already left the hospital with the verification of doctor saying Tadashi was fully capable of walking on his own with his crutches, but reminded Hiro that it would be recommended to have someone walk with him. With the help of his brother, Tadashi and Hiro both walked to Aunt Cass's car but when they opened the door, she wasn't there. Tadashi assumed she walked down the streets into the nearby food plaza to pick up early diner so they waited in the car, Hiro using Tadashi chest as a pillow and Tadashi laid his head back on the head rest.

Hiro wrapped his arms around Tadashi's torso and could smell the rubbing alcohol on his skin. He gently laid his hand on his brother's chest and he could feel it expand and contract on top as Tadashi breathed warm air that tickled the side of his neck and the way his heart beat against his rib cage.

Tadashi's arm was warm and safe around Hiro. Hiro could stay like this forever, with the rise and fall of his chest against his cheek, the warmth of his body caressing his soft skin.

Hiro's legs bent, and lied by his brother's. Tadashi's knees pressed tight into the soft car seat and his arm wrapped gently around Hiro's shoulders. He tightened his grasp around his shoulder as he turned slightly and looked out of the window to stare at the street.

A red traffic light holds a fleet of cars on the crowed street. It turns green, and drivers hit their horns in sharp toots before the first cars can even move. On the sidewalk, men and women in heavy parkas carrying blue, red and black umbrellas hand out fliers for comedy shows and strip clubs to an endless stream of people. The wind blows the smell of honey-roasted nuts and soft pretzels from a cart on the corner. Tourists stop to stare open-mouthed at the billboards that light up San Fransokyo, and then turn away to avoid the rain and find a nicer environment to spend time in. A woman in a white, knit hat stops under a small ice cream parlor using the small ridge as if it were a canopy and she waited for her boyfriend who was buying ice cream. A trained eye can pick out the commuters, who don't look up at the skyscrapers and lights, but walk sharply and are wearing wool coats and nice pants. They hold their cell phones to their ears while they head to the subway, which blows up hot air from the metal grates under their feet.

"Tadashi…"

Tadashi blinked, snapping back to thought and slightly turned his head to look at his brother who was staring at him with a worried expression.

"Don't ever leave me again… okay?"

Tadashi smiled and ruffled the back of his head.

"I swear, Hiro-"

Tadashi stopped mid-sentence when he felt a slight bump in between his fingers. He pulled back when he realized Hiro was in pain. He lifted his fingers towards his face and was greeted by dry crusted blood. Tadashi gasped in shock and looked back at Hiro who was trembling near the corner of the car.

"No…" He whispered grabbing the back of his head and curling in the corner of the seat near the door.

"You weren't supposed to find out…" Hiro murmured under his breath. Tadashi eyes stared at him in bewilderment and reached for his wrist.

"Hiro, what's going on..?" Tadashi leaned forward, gently holding Hiro's wrist to get his attention. He grabbed his other wrist with his other hand and tried to keep him from shaking. Hiro's head snapped up his expression horrified. Eyes widened from the familiar contact and he yanked his hands away, struggling at first but gradually he pried his hands off and fell to the bottom of the car.

"AUNT CASS, PLEASE STOP!" Hiro pleaded as he backed up until his back touched the cold metal door. Tadashi was shocked by the outburst. He slowly sank down onto the car floor on his knees.

"Hiro, look, it's me… Your brother Tada-"

"DETE IKE! RANBOU SHINAIDE KUDASAI!"* Hiro screeched, flailing his arms around helplessly and jerking his legs into Tadashi's shin. Tadashi grunted in pain, using one hand to place against his battered leg to try and protect it from his little brother's attacks.

"Hiro! Ochitsuite!"* Tadashi pleaded, pulling him backwards by his waist and sitting themselves up on the seats.

"HANASE! FUZAKEN JA NAI ZO!"* Hiro bawled, slamming his fists into Tadashi's wrist. Tadashi's face contorted at the insult, his grip tightening even more around his brother's waist until he was able to sit him up on the seats, Hiro's back on the door.

A cold sweat dripped upon Hiro's head. His arms, hands and back were firmly pressed up against the door. His breath hitched in his throat at the sight of his brother. Tadashi's fists were clenched tightly onto Hiro's shoulders, his expression belligerent. Tadashi reached for his head and snaked his other arm around Hiro's waist, spinning him around so he was facing the door.

"NANI SHITERU? ! SH-SHINAI!"*

Hiro screamed viciously as his brother tried to get a hold of him from behind, keeping his arm hooked onto on his waist, pulling him back firmly. He placed his other arm around his neck but barley tensed it; it was only there to keep Hiro still.

Hiro felt an enormous lump in his throat, blocking the flow of air into his lungs. His stomach was churning, his chest was on fire and his legs twisted around themselves as he clings to them with tangled fingers.

The odor and flavor of his own gastric juices were gnawing at the back of his throat. His fear had corrupted him so much; he was on the verge of vomiting.

Tadashi gently pushed away the dark, matted locks, revealing the bloodied and bruised scab. He ran his finger over the wound causing Hiro to wince.

"Itai yo…"*

"Kizu tsukete shimatte gomen nasai. Daijoubu desuka..?"*

Hiro nodded, relaxing in his brother's lap, his arms resting on his legs. He slowly turned his face to his brother, studying his expression. Just seeing Tadashi's face quelled his shivers. Whenever he's around he felt so at ease. At that moment he just wanted to cling onto him and cry his eyes out. But, he didn't…

"Why the hell would you grab me like that!?" Hiro screeched, smacking Tadashi's hands away from his wound. Tadashi looked at Hiro, puzzled but angrily. All the fear welling up within Hiro suddenly turned to anger.

"Hiro, please calm down. I was just trying to help you-"

"HELP ME?! YOU FUCKING FORCED ME TO THE DOOR AND GRABBED ME REPEATABLY. SO IF YOU COULD KINDLY BACK OFF, I'D APPRECIATE IT!"

"I'm just trying… TO HELP YOU!" Tadashi screamed in an aggravated yet nervous tone. Hiro ignored his reasoning, staring out the window, groaning.

"HIRO, KIKE YO!"* Tadashi screeched, grasping his brother's shoulder and flipping him around. Hiro grimaced at the demand and jerked backwards from his brother's grasp.

"I don't understand this, Hiro. Is it me you're trying to punish?! You need help! You're driving me crazy! I don't know what to do about all this!"

Hiro's face heated, his face snapping towards Tadashi's and his eyes wild.

"What the fuck are you talking about? I'm driving you crazy? It's me that going around the bend! All of _this_ – it's not you! I can't do this anymore!"

Tadashi didn't say a word. He hung his head low, staring down a t his feet. Hiro's outburst almost seemed like it was causing him physical pain. He looked like he might explode. Then, his mouth slowly opened to say something.

"We need to figure this out together..."

"No, you need to leave me alone!"

"But I just want to help you, Hiro…"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Word after word that flowed from his lips angered Tadashi more by the second. His patience was running out and his temper was flaring. Rage boiled through his body. He barely had a chance to think of his actions. The only thought running through my head was getting his brother to _shut up_.

He pursed his lips and raised his hand back and threw it forward as hard as he could, whipping it across Hiro's face. The crack of skin contacting skin echoed off the walls. Vibrations of pain started on the back of his hand, his knuckles, and spread all the way to his fingertips. His hand was bright red, the same red mark that matched the one on Hiro's face. Hiro's breathing hitched and his miserable face stared back at Tadashi with his eyes wide as his hand slowly made it to his red, burning cheek.

Tadashi should have felt some kind of remorse. But he didn't. Not one organ in my body could produce guilt for his actions. He let out a low snarl before letting his hand drop to his side.

* * *

><p>Hiro's POV (Third Person)<p>

Hiro watched as Tadashi swung his arm back, forcefully bringing it down. His hand slapped him across the cheek, leaving a patch of red. The sound of the painful facial contact echoed in his ears. He stared at him, stunned as tears formed in the corners of his eyes.

Hiro was trembling under his hand. His coffee eyes filled up with tears and for the first time in a while, he actually loathed his brother at this moment. He glanced down at his brother's hand. He clenched his jaw and wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Hiro, boku no kotoga kirai desuka..?"* Tadashi whispered leaning towards his brother at bit. Hiro backed towards the door in fear as Tadashi advanced towards him cautiously. Hiro's breath went still, the palm of his hands were now sweating and his face burning.

"Hiro…" Tadashi cried softly, letting his hands slowly cup the sides of his brother's face. Hiro sniffled, bringing up his hand and shoving Tadashi's arms downwards.

"Leave me alone…" He sniveled reaching his hand back towards the car handle. This was getting out of hand. When Tadashi found out about the wound on his head, he was slapped. He couldn't imagine what would happen if he found the scars on his wrist.

"Hiro…"

"HAI. DAI KIRAI YO!"* He answered sobbing, yanking the handle and the door burst open. A mass of rain poured into the car and Hiro was instantly soaked, his hair stuck to his face, a thick sheen of water covered his skin, and his clothing gained weight from the water it had soaked up.

"Hiro!? Where are you going?!" Tadashi exclaimed trying his best to lunge forwards and grab his brother but was unsuccessful since the moment Hiro got away, he started to dash down the parking lot.

"Hiro, Stop! Oh my God…" Tadashi frightfully mumbled to himself, scooting closer to the car door. He cupped his hands around his mouth and yelled out the door getting some rain into his mouth during the process.

"HIRO, COME BACK." He screeched, tears streaming down his face. The rain masked them well but his bloodshot eyes and miserable voice were easy to identify.

"Oh my God, what have I done..."

* * *

><p>Tadashi's voice blared in the distance getting farther and farther with each ragged breath. The cool dusk air coursed through Hiro's lungs and dried his already parched throat. His heart was beating so fast, he was scared it would lead his brother right to him. That, or it would burst out of his chest. Both options sounded rather unappealing.<p>

He let his hands rest upon his knees as he took two deep breaths; in through his nose out through his mouth. After wiping away the beads of sweat and rain on his forehead he took in his surroundings.

The blood pounding in his ear clogged his brain, and he launched into a nearby alley at full speed. He had his arms stretched out in front of him as he ran. If this path led to a dead end, he wanted a bit of warning before colliding with a brick wall.

Hiro's pace died down when he could spot a murky green dumpster with yellow and black graffiti sprayed on all sides of the object. He let out a pitiful sigh before turning to look down the alley way.

"What's the point of living anymore…"

* * *

><p>TRANSLATIONS:<p>

DETE IKE! RANBOU SHINAIDE KUDASAI! (GO AWAY! PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!)

Hiro! Ochitsuite! (Hiro! Calm down!)

HANASE! FUZAKEN JA NAI ZO! (GET OFF OF ME! FUCK OFF!)

NANI SHITERU? ! SH-SHINAI! (WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! D-DON'T)

Itai yo… (That hurts…)

Kizu tsukete shimatte gomen nasai. Daijoubu desuka..? (I'm sorry I hurt you. Are you okay..?)

HIRO, KIKE YO! (HIRO, LISTEN TO ME!)

Hiro, boku no kotoga kirai desuka..? (Hiro, do you hate me..?)

HAI. DAI KIRAI YO! (YES! I HATE YOU!)

The title means Angles and Demons in Japanese ^~^


	9. The Kettering

**Just a quick little thing. I suggest listening to these while reading this. Gets you in the mood. _watch?v=8We0FVflGaU_ **

_**watch?v=QV5ZBuNJMx0**_

* * *

><p>"HIRO!?" Tadashi screamed, his chest and lungs burning from the outbursts that erupted from his throat. He has been in the car for more than five minutes and there has still been no sign of his little brother. By this time he had already stepped outside of the car with one crutch to hold himself and he leaned on the side of the trunk for support.<p>

"HIRO, COMEBACK! I'M SO SORRY!" He tried to yell through the pitter-patter of rain. His hair stuck to the top of his forehead, the back and front of his ears, and on the lower back area of his neck. His body screamed for him to stop and told him to relax and think things through instead of yelling at the top of his lungs. But he refused.

The scream tore through the back of Tadashi's throat again on to the point where it began to ache. The sound was angry and filled with fear and hatred towards the oncoming breath. It was high and loud, echoing throughout the streets and small alleys. Memories appeared again and again causing Tadashi to suffer even more during this tormenting process. The scream erupted once more.

"HIRO!" He squeaked. It sounded weak and pathetic as if he were about to cry. He scrambled back inside the car searching for his other crutch. He hobbled forwards, grabbing the single crutch that had fallen on the car floor. He quickly placed it under his armpit and treaded forwards dragging his left leg on the ground. Every move was agony, the searing pain would jolt up from his thigh and spread throughout the rest of his body. It was already hard enough to see through the rain with his damaged eyesight.

"Hiro…" He wheezed in between breaths trying his best to stay up right. He hastily brought his crutches forward and hammered them into the ground trying his best to get to his brother as fast as he could.

His foot caught on a small brink in the pavement where it had cracked previously and prevented him from taking another step. He was confused and didn't know what had happened until he was half way to the pavement and his body had already dragged his hands up in front of his face to protect him. His stomach churned over and he felt sick for this brief moment.

"Fu-"

Impact.

His hands grazed along the floor and skin tore from them and pain screamed through his palms in a horrible stinging sensation, his head bumping into his arm shortly after-wards. He felt dizzy and had a headache from the trauma of his head jerking so suddenly and his hands stung less than he first though, but upon inspection he found them to be bleeding and covered with grit from the asphalt.

"Well, shit…"

He finally came to a stop and wiped his hands down. His frustration and worry were getting the better of him. He scooted backwards, leant his back against the car and slid down it, his crutches placed carefully beside him so that he could place his head in his hands.

He felt the wet hot tears fill up his eyes,

"Hiro, Hiro, Hiro, Hiro…"

His throat closed tight and each word pitched higher but quieter than the last in an effort to squeak out the words that were bottled up inside me. Finally the tears spilt over and flowed down his face like a river escaping a dam.

He had failed as a brother. He let his brother down twice; yelling at him for no apparent reason when he was trying to help and then another time slapping him across the face. He ran away from him as if he were a monster. Tadashi let out a whimper and slid down onto the pavement and he let out a long and pitiful sob.

Hiro was never going to forgive him.

* * *

><p><em>I push through the leaves with no hesitation. I don't bother looking behind me. I can hear him. His footsteps. His heavy breathing. He's chasing me. And he's catching up. <em>

_I stumble over sticks and logs. Most of my clothes are ripped or dirty now. _

_It feels like I've been running for hours though it's only been a few minutes. These woods seem to be endless. _

_My legs ache and I don't think I can go on any longer. A branch hits me in the face and I scream. I fall to the ground, hitting my back on a log and losing my breath. I gasp for air, but nothing comes in. _

_"You can't run forever!" his raspy voice screams. _

_He's not too far behind anymore. _

_I gulp and get up. I glance around in all directions. Where can I go? Everything looks the same. I shake my head. Every second I waste here, he gets closer. _

_I dash to my right without thinking. The tears stream from my eyes into my mouth. I hate the bitterness of the taste. _

_I swerve through tree after tree, through bush after bush. This isn't going to end, is it? _

_A tree root snatches my ankle and I fall to the ground screaming in pain. I try to get up, but I can't walk. My ankle is broken. I try to take a step, and scream again. _

_I fall to the ground. This is it. He caught me. _

_I cover my head with my hands like a turtle shell. I shiver. _

_I hear footsteps getting slower and slower until they finally stop. He's behind me now. _

_"Found you..."_

* * *

><p>Without moving a muscle, Hiro's eyes suddenly snapped open and He found himself breathing heavy and broken out in a light sweat. The room is dark and calm and all he can hear is the pounding of his heart and the pitter patter of rain. Before he moved any part of his body, He slowly scanned the room looking for anyone else or anything in it with him. Realizing he's alone, he slopes down and sighed in relief finding out that he was fortunately safe.<p>

The evening's breeze drifted through the alley from the opening of the small corridor like building, stars shined brightly behind the darkness of the clouds. The rain soaked the grass that was used as décor outside of stores and buildings. Tree's silhouettes were cast upon a dumpster, the walls, and small objects that were scattered about.

Hiro clutched his wrist, taking in deep breaths. He began to calmly reason with himself in his head, to calm himself down. He would not cry. He would not cry.

He eventually couldn't hold back the tears pricking at his eyes and began to sob endlessly. His body racked with every sob, and he mumbled a curse word every now and then. Why did he have to leave him? If only he had been reasonable and not mistaken his brother for his aunt.

_What the fuck is wrong with me?! He was only trying to help!_

As Hiro sat there, clutching his wrist, crying endlessly. A chilling breeze floated upon him, and he looked up. He stopped, appalled by the sight before him. There was a small gap in between the two building where he lay. It looked spacious, just enough room to lie horizontally and probably to stand up. At least it was some sort of shelter and privacy. He leaned forwards until he came down to his hands and knees. He carefully maneuvered through the jagged hole outlined by brick, scraping his elbows and knees during the process.

The small damp hole was quiet and the sound of the dripping of the water echoed throughout the tight space. He sighed, leaning on the far corner of the shelter. He shuddered as some of the droplets dropped on his shoulder, but he tried to ignore it by listening and watching the soothing rain. This didn't last for long.

He tried to ignore the deafening sound, pushing his hair in front of his ears and clasping his hands tightly against them. He curled his fingers into his palms, trying to ignore the sound of rattling objects, the feel of the vibrating floor, and the ring of the shaking broken windows. There was a flash of light and he braced himself for the thundering crash that came all too soon after. He let out a small whimper as another flash came down outside, followed by yet another deep rumble. Lightning lit up the sky, making the sleeping city of San Fransokyo blaze and its silhouette appeared on the reflection of a broken shard of glass.

Hiro sniffled softly, letting his arms go limp and they hit the cold stone floor. He knew it was getting really late, but why did it matter? His whole family hated him and they showed it by making some sort if threatening contact on his body. It sickened him to just think about how Tadashi grabbed him, arms around his neck and waist. He shuddered and sunk to the floor.

"Doushite..." He quietly muttered under his breath.

"Why does my life have to be like this? Why doesn't anyone love me...?" His breath staggered in between some words. His throat ached from trying not to cry and his head pounded from the stress that wracked through his brain. He just wanted the pain to go away...

His eyes scanned the room for a sharp object until they found an iron stake to the side of the entrance. He weakly grinned knowing that he could finally die and that his family could live in peace. He scooted forwards until he sat beside the large weapon. He cautiously picked it up and stared at the sharp object.

He sat in stayed in that position for a while, a small blade in my hand. He didn't want to hurt anyone anymore. He didn't want to have to deal with all the pain, the hurt, the hate. He hated it. It all went around in his head again and again. The voices were his torment, and he wanted them gone. He brought the small blade to his left wrist the sharp part resting on his wrist. He slowly slid it across.

He bit his lip to keep from making a sound, as he felt the sharp pain from the slice. It didn't help though. He could still here the voices, the torments, the harsh words. He hated it. He moved the stake up his arm a little bit, and cut again. This slice quicker and deeper. The pain worse. He wanted the pain. Physical pain he could deal with, but not the emotional, not the fighting. He watched as the blood started to well up on his arm from the wounds.

He cut himself another time. This time, his hand shook a little, and he felt tears well in his eyes, as the blade drew long and deep cuts across his arm. The pain was so strong, that he forgot for a moment, forgot what it was like to be "alive". Forgot about all the pain of it. As much as it hurt, he didn't care. He'd do it again to escape. It was the only way out of life.

The metal sliced through his skin with little effort and dug straight in. Instantly, he cried out in pain and felt the effect of the stake. A searing burn flared up his arms, consuming him in agony and making his mind go into a state of panic. Besides pain, nerves were starting to rise in him.

_Am I going to make it out of this __alive? _

Hiro jerked the bloodied stake in a bit further before yanking it away suddenly. His vision blurred as tears lined his eyes. He felt the cold, hard concrete underneath him as he fell, slamming into the ground and shaking with shock.

His eyes grew heavy from the pure agony that wracked through his body. He was then struck with exhaustion, his mind going blank, as he felt his eyes close further down and rolled into a more comfortable position, laying on his side and his arms laying in the same direction. Blood seeped through his now dirty sleeve and it stained the floor, smearing left or right depending on Hiro's actions. It didn't matter anymore. He wanted to be dead to the world...

* * *

><p>Tadashi shuddered, grabbing both sides of his arms and stared out the window. He has put both of his crutches in the front of the car, turned on the warm air conditioning and grabbed a small yellow blanket from the back storage area of the car. He wrapped up, struggling at first because of his leg and eyesight but was able to fully bind himself in the soft material.<p>

The tears came hot and fast, and left heated trails that quickly cooled across his skin. He swallowed the lump in his throat and it drops like a pebble of lead into the pond of his heart, while his chest still ached from the lack of air. The breathing is labored, and second by second the lead weight seems to grow heavier and sinks further and deeper into his. It weighs the heart down and drops it into his through the lungs as trickling tears quickly turn to hitched and broken sobs of anguish.

He remembered this blanket. It was the blanket he gave Hiro for his third birthday. It surprised him that it was still in excellent condition. It was soft and smelt like honey mixed with lavender.

His ears suddenly perked up when a sudden muffled scream coming from the small alley that Hiro ran into. His heart stopped and he swung the door open.

"HIRO!?" Nothing… He threw the blanket to the farthest corner of the car and hopped out completely disregarding his crutches. He took a small step forward and instantly winced from the pain that shot up his leg.

"Goddammit…" He trudged forwards, dragging his bad leg behind him and hobbling with his other.

"Hiro, you idiot. Don't die."

* * *

><p>"HIRO!?" Hiro eyes slowly gazed up, crossed. He knew he was dying. He was light-headed and his breathe was slowly fading. He barely registered the fact that his brother was in the small alley, his head flipping in all directions in desperation to find his baby brother. Little black dots swarmed his vision, the corners of his sight slowly fading into black. He didn't even feel it when the gravel from the floor mixed in with the wounds of his arm, not even the pain of his head pounding noisily and the feeling of his blood running cold. Everything blotted out and nothing mattered. All he could think of was the world crashing around me in a messy blur.<p>

"I'm sorry, Tadashi…"

* * *

><p><strong>Translations:<strong>

**Doushite... (Why…)**

**OMG I love you guys so much! The reviews, the faves, and the follows! THANK YOU!**


	10. Hymn For The Missing

**For everyone who is wondering why there is no kidnapping is because I want this story the progress as if it were an actual book. Don't worry c:**

* * *

><p>The sidewalk was chipped and fractured, and seemed to shake whenever the chilling breeze would pass by. There were barely any houses or apartments that bordered the street, but the ones that did were torn apart and abandoned, with dark red graffiti sprayed around them, and shattered windows that seemed to house the souls of the deceased. Dim street lights were scattered along the road, some bent and broken, others old and rusty. Although plentiful, the glow these lights gave off was eerie and supernatural, flickering at the slightest hint of movement, and barely managing to keep themselves alive.<p>

Though the overpowering, intolerable stench pervaded the ominous dark alley, he walked around in fear. His limbs trembled uncontrollably not because of cold, but of the mere thought of his could be dead brother. Scared and shaking, he quickly limped through this horrid, bleak place. He felt instinctively that he had embarked on an area where Hiro has been. His gut feeling told him that his brother was still here. He needed to find him- and quickly. Unfortunately, he was lost and he didn't know where he was.

"HIRO, WHERE ARE YOU?!"

Tadashi's vision was blurred and more indistinct. He couldn't tell if it was the rain clouding his vision or the tears in his eyes. He paced in circles, yelling his brother's name until a rustic odor passed through his nose. His eyes widened at the familiar scent and his head snapped in the direction where he assumed the smell was coming from. Blood.

He gagged at the sight of it slowing making its way from a small hole in between two buildings. Tadashi kneeled down to see what he feared most, one look and he knew what he was looking at. Hiro.

His arm was oozing blood and there was not a motion in his face, no twitching, no nostrils flaring and seemed like no spirit left inside of his body. Looking at his face it looked like his spirit just slipped out of his body from his mouth and left in such a hurry that his mouth was just left ajar.

The realization struck him like a bullet. The next thing he knew he had collapsed. His knees had stopped working. He was on all fours. He crawled over to his brother's motionless body. There was still the possibility that he was alive, right? Chances for that were very slim. He was as pale as snow, cold to the touch, and his eyes were lidded only being able to see to bottom half of his eyes.

He didn't know what to do. He looked over at a stake again that had seemed to roll a little bit out of his brother's hand when his body gave out, a blood trail following it.

"Hiro, what the fuck…"

Tears ran down Tadashi's cheeks as he scooped an arm under his brother's torso letting him lean on his own arm and then scooping his other arm under his knees. He then leant back onto the wall and tightly embraced. He could feel tears starting to drop from his eyes, making his vision even more blurry as one... Two... Then three tears escaped his lids as he tried to hold them back. It was to no use, flooding down his cheeks and dripping on his brother's face as they landed, some escaped down his chin wetting his neck. The brother he had, once one of the most energetic and loveable person now was lifeless in the arms of his own and the last thing they ever did was fight, Hiro probably dying thinking that he was a waste of life and that Tadashi no longer cared for him. The tears were still running down Tadashi's sodden cheeks as he continued to mourn, the crisp air flowing by his face making his damp cheeks cold to the touch as he tried to brush away the tears

A blank, emotionless expression swept over Hiro's face as the realization of the moment gradually seeped in. The fear seemed to rise behind his eyes. Like a caged animal, he laid there. Paralyzed by the tragic sound of his brother crying, he narrowed his eyes and gazed at the floor with no movement with his head or neck. He felt the water creep out of his eyes. He knew he was on the verge of life.

_Tsumetai…*_

"Tada… shi…" Hiro croaked, placing a hand on his brother's chest. Tadashi's eyes widened out of horror when he saw the slightest movement of his brother's arm, it was trembling and leaving a small trail of blood on his white button up shirt.

"You did this to yourself…" he murmured, his voice dark but calming.

"Hiro, why…"

Consciousness was slow in returning to Hiro, but when it did, the response was weak and staggered.

"Ie ni kaeritai desu… Shinitakunai desu…"*

He whipped his head back and forth weakly, disoriented for a moment by the combined strain of a serious exhaustion-induced migraine and the darkness that surrounded him. It took him a minute to make out the face of his crying brother, and another to recognize the familiar sound of rain. His pounding head quelled just enough to restore his vision back to normal. He then gazed up at the face of his brother flanked by a scintillating arsenal of tears. Hiro smiled weakly to himself.

"At least you can live in peace without me…" Tadashi pulled Hiro's head close to his chest and hugged him tightly.

"Stop saying stuff like that. You're scaring me..."

Tadashi looked at his baby brother lying in his arms. But the boy before him with the blood running down his arm, and the pastel skin was not the brother he once knew.

He could barely breathe, his life was hanging on a thread and the only thing that moved was the weak rise and fall of his chest. He breathed in air, almost as if he was gasping, through his throat and his lungs pushed the oxygen in and out of him in a broken rhythm. The wind from outside hummed and made faint noises that filled the room with an ambient presence sending shivers up Hiro's spine.

Tadashi leaned over the figure even in his lap and reached out to his frail hands. The hands which once held on Tadashi firmly as he would grab his shoulders while riding the moped, they now barely moved as he slipped his fingers across their papery surface. His body still freezing, barely any warmth to say he was alive.

He placed his face into his shoulder, leaving Hiro's field of vision. Hiro's eyes fluttered and Tadashi looked into the watery depths. He thought he saw a corner of his mouth turn up just a bit but he knew without a doubt that inside he was crying. It was so hard to see him locked in this pale, dying body.

A tear fell from Tadashi's cheek and struck Hiro's chin. Another tear slipped out of Hiro's eye and trailed down the arm of Tadashi. Tadashi thought he heard the chuffing of a chuckle from his mouth and then, the warm weak heartbeat that seemed to echo in Tadashi's ear grew weaker with each breath that Hiro took.

"Hiro, come on…" Tadashi pleaded, pulling his brother's limp arm while slowly stepping out of the cramped space. His brother was dying and he knew he needed to get him someplace safe.

Tadashi suddenly jerked away and pulled up Hiro to his feet, pulling his arm over his shoulders ignoring the horrid feeling of blood cascading down his skin on the back of his neck.

"Hiro, I'm taking you to the car. Try to stay awake and just focus on my voice, okay?" Tadashi explained in a soft voice, dragging Hiro's body as the asphalt underneath him scuffed his shoes. Hiro groaned in response and his feeble arm slipped away from behind Tadashi's neck.

"I c-can walk on my own…" He snarled staggering a little ways further than his brother trying to act tough ignoring the dizziness that wracked his brain the moment he let his hand free of his brother's grip. Tadashi reached his arms forward and quickly paced behind his brother.

"Hiro, otetsudai shimashou ka…"*

"NO! The last time you tried to help me I was fucking slapped in the face!" Hiro retorted, his scrawny hands forming into a firm fist. Tadashi narrowed his eyes as the gleam in his brother's eyes met his stare. He loosely let his hands fall.

"Just be careful…" All Tadashi could say as he watched his brother sulk and began to start trudging forwards through the alley. Tadashi carefully limped behind following his every move. Hiro would stop at some times, catching his breath as unconsciousness crept into the veins of his body but started to walk again in a slow unsteady pattern. Tadashi reached his hands for Hiro's shoulder and to his surprise, Hiro obeyed and stopped in his tracks without looking back. Tadashi breathed in heavily and turned Hiro slightly, just enough the see the profile of his face.

"Hiro, seriously, let me help you." He insisted slowly reaching his hand towards his brother's holding it tightly, gently pulling Hiro to his side.

"Just walk with me." He instructed, treating him as if he were an infant taking one baby step at a time. Hiro followed his lead, each step drawing a pained wheeze from his lean structure. There was a feeling of numbness creeping over him and surrounding sounds became muffled, as though wrapped in cotton wool. Sensations were what he could only describe as _'woozy'_ and his body was becoming heavier and heavier, weighing him down. The coffee brown eye's gaze was now terrified as he lost balance, unable to stop himself from crying out as he lost all ability to stand, and instead fell towards the ground. Not even his hands could raise towards is face, even if it was an instinct as he smashed through the remains of the glass on the asphalt, a few shards clawing painfully at his clothes as if, it too, was trying to stop him from falling. Time seemed to slow down, each second stretching out as they exchanged a final and desperate glance.

"OTOUTO!"* Tadashi exclaimed. He stretched his hand forward, reaching as far as he could to grab him, almost pushing himself to the ground in hopes to grasp his brother. Suddenly, he felt his hand snatch onto Hiro's flailing one, his heart lurching as he succeeded.

"Oh my God, Hiro look at me!" Tadashi exclaimed turning his brother on his back when he was greeted by an emotionless face. "Hiro…" Tadashi's knees buckled below him as he held his brother in a tight embrace once again. He lifted his hand and quickly pushed away the hair from his face observing the closed eyes.

" .God…" He breathed, almost instantly pressing his ear against his brother's chest. No heartbeat.

"Hiro..." He jerked back shaking his brother repeatedly. He didn't flinch a bit, his limbs and head shaking effortlessly to the movements of Tadashi's arms.

HIRO! HIRO! Yadayo…ME O AKETE, HIRO! HIRO!"* His voice echoed within the alley along with his desperate cries. His brother was dead. Lost forever…

"OTOUTO-CHAN!"*

* * *

><p><strong>TRANSLATIONS:<strong>

**Tsumetai… (It's cold…)**

**Ie ni kaeritai desu… Shinitakunai desu… (I want to go home… I don't want to die…)**

**Hiro, otetsudai shimashou ka… (Hiro, let me help you…)**

**OTOUTO! (BROTHER!)**

**HIRO! HIRO! Yadayo…ME O AKETE, HIRO! HIRO! (HIRO! HIRO! No… OPEN YOUR EYES, HIRO! HIRO!)**

**OTOUTO-CHAN! (BROTHER! –This is in a more affentionate way of saying it-**


End file.
